The Pack
by Memmola
Summary: "I have been on the run for most of my life. My mate has been killed and now I'm next to join him but not all things end in death. My name is Arca and I am an Arcanine who now lives with another pack that consist of both Growlithe and Arcanine. Can I really restart my life here?" -Arca the Arcanine. Rated M for violence and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - Restart Life

**Hello all! Yes it is me yet again giving another story.**

**This story idea was just something that just came out of no-where and I thought I should do it.**

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter of The Pack.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Restart Life.**

**Pant...Pant...**

An Arcanine ran through forest trying to outrun her perusers. It didn't look like things were going to go her way. She has been on run for most of her life ever since her mate was killed by humans who want to get his mates DNA which was supposedly to have three separate Pokémon DNA in her, but the Alpha and her mate of her previous pack didn't care and he still loved her as if she was another Arcanine and if she did have three separate Pokémon DNA in her, he would still love her as if she was another Arcanine.

* * *

**Flashback (Arcanine's POV)**

_"RUN!" My mate shouted at me._

_"But I don't want to leave you!"_

_"Just run! I'll catch up with you!"_

_So I did just that I turn and ran but I didn't get far before looking back and seeing him be killed. I felt like I was going to faint and die right there and then. The one and only one that really cared for me was now dead and our pack was scattered. I turned back around and did exactly as my mate had told me to do seconds before he died..._

_I ran..._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Her attention snapped back to the present as she saw her perusers come towards. She looked around and she was virtually trapped. She had no-where to go.

_So this is how it's suppose to is it,_ she thought to herself.

She looked up at her perusers who were literally centimetres away. They were the ones she feared the most.

Humans...

And it looked like they had all their normal tools they would use to try and take a sample of her DNA. One of them stepped forward and she tried to growl threateningly at them but it came out as more of a whimper then a growl.

The humans just laughed as she tried to growl and continued walking towards her. She did the next thing she could. She aimed her head up and shot her last Fire Blast she could hoping someone would find her and help her. Just as she looked back at the humans they stabbed something into which made her scream in pain and fall limply to the ground. They proceed to extract some of her blood and didn't stop there...

They were going to extract all her blood to kill her.

They would of succeed if it were for the fact a Fire Blast came from somewhere behind the Arcanine and hit the humans. The ones near the badly hurt Arcanine died instantly, the ones further away avoid the attack. The Arcanine weakly lifted her head and looked to see another Arcanine, who seemed vaguely familiar, charging another Fire Blast. Her head fell back to the ground and she saw the humans try to grab the instruments filled with her blood.

She weakly lifted a paw and pointed at them hoping the Arcanine who saved her would get the idea and whoever it was knew what she was getting and shot the charged Fire Blast at the instruments. The Fire Blast exploded and incinerated the instruments and evaporated the blood. There was nothing left for them to take. So they approached her again to extract more blood and this time the other Arcanine jumped down and stood in front of her to protect.

The last thing she sees before fainting due to blood loss is the Arcanine shooting yet another Fire Blast which made the humans run off, the Arcanine coming over to check on her, lay her across their back and walk away.

That's all she sees before fainting.

* * *

A human watched as an Arcanine carried the other Arcanine away. Some humans near him went to peruse them but he stopped them.

"We have what we need." He said pulling out a single surviving blood filled vial.

This vial contained the blood of Arca the Arcanine and her life was going to take a big turn for her.

* * *

**Well there we go. First chapter for this new story done. Hoped you like it, remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Protecting Arca

**Chapter 2: Protecting Arca**

**Hi all, so how'd you all like the last chapter? Anyway here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"Is it possible for someone to restart their life? Is it possible to find another to be with. Would i be betraying the I loved before he died? These question keep running through my head and I kept on pondering them. My past doesn't want to stay in the past. It is as if my past is my present. Maybe that's why some say 'The Past is the Present'. It sure seems that way with me. So, I ask again, is it really possible for one to restart their life?" _

_ -Arca the Arcanine._

* * *

"Alpha! She's waking up!" A voice shouted from awfully close.

The wounded Arcanine heard the voice and groaned while trying to roll over so she could get away from the noise but before she could start rolling she felt a sharp pain rack her side, she yelped as the pain travelled through her. A few seconds later a soft but firm paw on her side.

"Rest easy. Your safe. Your among your own kind again." A soft yet authoritive voice said.

The Arcanine opened her eyes and craned her head up to see the Arcanine who had saved her and judging by the voice, she assume that this Arcanine was a male and from the shout she heard earlier, she assumed he was the Alpha.

She quickly reverted her gaze from his knowing that it was disrepectful for low class Growlithe and Arcanine to stare at the Alpha or the Alpha's mate. The Alpha saw this and she was only trying to be respectful to him

_She must of been another Alpha's mate and judging by the hurt in her eyes...I'd say he's dead..._

The Alpha brought a paw to her chin, at which she flinched, and raised her to have her look at him. She tried to resist and look away but his grip on her, while it was soft, it was still quite firm.

"Relax, girl. I do not mind if you look at me." The Alpha said.

"But I am an outsider to your pack, I am not worthy of looking at you." She replied.

"That may be true but here, we accept everyone as one of our own."

Her eyes widen in shock at how friendly he was been to her. Her eyes glanced either side of the Alpha but she could not see his mate. The Alpha noticed this and answered her before she could ask.

"My mate is back in our den. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Arca."

"Alright then, Arca. I'll be taking you back to my den where you will rest for a time and then you can choose wether to stay or to leave."

Arca's eyes widen in shock again at now how open this Alpha was being. First, he said she could look at him, and now he was saying he was going to let her sleep in his den, where his mate currently resides.

"But what about your mate? Should you not ask her? And if you take me into your den it may look as if your going to...you know...I cannot go."

_This girl has had respect drilled into her even though she was an Alpha's mate._

"My mate won't mind, she'll actually enjoy the company of another female and if any spreads rumours about why I'm taking you into my den, I'll be quick to shut them up."

Arca knew she really had no other choice, so she nodded her head. The Alpha slowly helped Arca onto her feet but it was painful process and there was nothing that could be done about it. Arca then protested when the Alpha told her to get onto his back, so he just went underneath her and lifted up so she was on his back. She let a squeal and squirmed around trying to get off.

"We'll you stop squirming otherwise it'll make people think your trying to do something sexual to me."

Arca stopped squirming after that and a blush spread across her cheeks. As they pasted others to get to the Alpha's den, people gave her glances and then went on their business. There were a few who kept watching as they went. The Alpha could feel Arca was getting uncomfortable because he cold feel her body heat up.

"Anyone who keeps watching will find themselves getting punished severely." He said in a raised voice.

All gazes were turned from the pair and Arca didn't feel as uncomfortable anymore. They soon reached the Alpha's den and he knelt down to let Arca get off. Instantly, she tried to run but the Alpha grabbed her tail with his and held in place easily.

"Please don't make me drag you because that would aggravate your wounds."

Arca was wondering how the hell his tail was strong enough to grip hers and hold her in place. Not even her mate who was also an Alpha could hold her in place with his tail. He tried but could never succeed because she was to evasive. Arca gave up and walked to the side of the Alpha using him as support which he gave. They approached the spot where the Alpha and his mate would sleep. Arca could make out another Arcanine who, she presumed, was the Alpha's mate. She seemed to knew they were coming and raised her head and looked at them.

"Whose there?" She asked.

"It's just me, love."

She nodded and then looked Arca.

"Whose she?"

"This Arca. The Arcanine I told you about that I found who was about to be victim to those humans that have said to hunting a certain Arcanine. We've never been able to find them but I find Arca here about to die from those taking her blood."

She nodded and smiled welcominly at Arca.

"Well it's good to see you up and about Arca."

Arca nodded and thanked her.

"You know how said something about finding the Arcanine who was being hunted by humans."

Both the Alpha and his mate nodded.

"I know where to find her."

"Her? You actually know her?"

"Yes, in fact I know her a lot."

The Alpha glanced at his mate.

"Where is she then?"

Arca drew in a shaky breath.

"Your looking at her."

* * *

**Cliffhanger :D I jus couldn't resist it. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and remember to review.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Decisions

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

**This only a small filler chapter. I apologise for the small wait but I did not have Internet since I first put the first two chapters up.**

* * *

The Alpha and his mate went wide eyed at what Arca had just told them. They shared a glance with each, seeming to come to the same conclusion.

"I won't force you too, but it would be best if you stayed here. It wold be easier for us to protect you." The Alpha said.

"Your willing to believe I'm telling the truth?" Arca asked somewhat confused.

"Well, then the next few questions should help you remember who I am."

"Okay." Arca said still somewhat confused.

"Okay. What number was your pack?"

"Pack Number 003."

"What pack number did you and your mate met up with?"

"004."

"And your mate told the Alpha of that pack about your different genetic structure right?"

"Yes."

"Your mate also told you that him and the other Alpha were close friends."

"Yes." Arca said slowly making the connection.

"Well, I'm the one."

Arca's eyes widen in acknowledgement.

"That's why you looked familiar when you saved me..." Arca mumbled.

"And that's also why I said you can stay in my den and my mate won't mind, because we both knew your mate and we knew him well. He said if anything should befall him, we are to look after you and protect you."

Arca nodded. She knew that her mate would want to ensure she lives, so, he entrusted his closest friend to protect.

"Then I will stay here."

The Alpha and his mate sighed in relief.

"Good. I thought that would be a lot harder." The Alpha's mate said.

Arca chuckled nervously.

"Well, once something is explained to me I can be inclined to choose the safer path. By the way, do you two have names I can call you by?"

They both nodded.

"I'm Azul." The Alpha, know known as Azul said.

"And I'm Alyssa."

Arca nodded.

"Where will I be sleeping?"

"It's a good thing your mate told us about wanting to protect in case something happened to him because when we got back here, we created a room that would be for you. Follow me and I'll take you there."

Arca followed Azul as he led her down a small hallway and into a room on the left.

"This is where you'll sleep. If you need us at nighttime were straight across from your room. By the way, since you'll be sleeping here I'll make other respect since you were the mate of an Alpha."

Arca nodded her thanks and Azul nodded back before walking into his room followed by Alyssa. Arca inspected her room and nodded, satisfied that it was something like her old room. She walked over to her bed and laid down it and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So yeah, it is short but it's a bit of a filler chapter. Anyway, hope you still liked it and I'll cya all next chapter. Maybe be a bit before the next one but it'll be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Houndoom Trouble

**Chapter 4: Houndoom Trouble**

**Well, here's the next chapter to the story. There will be a time jump.**

* * *

It had been a year and a bit since Arca first joined Azul's pack. Most of the time she would spend the days in the den, talking to Alyssa or Azul whenever he was available. During the time, Arca had also been taught by Azul how to better defend herself. She had grown stronger and much more agile of the course of her training.

She could make attacks much more stronger as well now. One of her Fire Blast made one of Azul's look tame. She had also learnt Flamethrower and was able make it fairly hot while also using it for quite a while. Two other attacks she had learnt were Fire Fang and a move she made herself, Flame Cutter. Flame Cutter bascially covered her paw and claws in white hot flames, badly injuring anything she hits. She had also learnt a defensive move on her own which she called, Flame Cloak. It's kinda self explanatory but basically what happens is her body is covered by intensely hot flames that burn anything they touch or touch them.

Arca was currently resting in the den near the entrance, just enjoying the morning breeze as it blew through her fur giving her a calm and soothing feeling. She purred slightly at the feeling as it always relaxed her after a stressful day or a day of training or after waking from a nightmare like last night.

Azul and Alyssa were currently out and about doing stuff they had to do. It was very rare that Alyssa would ever leave the den. Most of the time, Alyssa preferred staying at the den either talking with Arca or doing something else.

Arca could hear the soft pat of paws coming towards her location. She opened her eyes and lifted her to see Alyssa coming back to the den...by herself...

Usually when this happened, Azul was off doing something aside from what he or he and Alyssa wanted to do, such as scouting out a sound he heard. He never went alone, Arca made sure of that.

They had gotten into a long argument about the fact Azul should never do scouting or anything like that on his own in case he got ambushed. Arca ended winning by using her trump card.

She was worried something bad could happen to him and didn't want him to die like her mate had.

After that, Azul accepted Arca's reasoning and always took at least two or three of his best scouters with him. These Arcanine were basically the best when it came to being stealthy. Azul himself was quite good but not as good as those Arcanine.

Arca was going to eventually ask them if they could teach her, as it could help in future times. Of course she'd be trained to be as good as them and if she could help it, she' try to be better than them. Later on, she'd find out that having three separate Pokémon DNA will come in handy, especially when it came to being stealthy.

"Let me guess. He's off scouting again?" Arca asked sighing and laying her head back on her paws.

"Yeah. The same old same old."

Alyssa was about to lay down next to Arca to enjoy the morning breeze with her when she noticed Azul running towards the den. She looked at him more closely and could see he was panicking a bit and that was something that was extremely rare unless something bad was going to happen.

She looked behind him to see the more stronger, agile and stealthy Arcanine preparing for a battle.

_Oh no,_ Alyssa thought.

"Arca, get up. Azul's coming and I think we may be under attack."

Arca looked up and looked at Azul and saw the same thing Alyssa did.

Deep worry.

Azul approached the girls and quickly told them situation.

"While we were scouting, we spotted a group of Houndoom heading this way. It seems we have a bit of Houndoom trouble, so I've already gotten the main Arcanine's ready to fight. I've come to see of you two want to fight but I would feel more at ease if you two stayed here."

The girls glanced at each other and both seemed to have the same answer for Azul. They nodded at each other and then faced Azul.

"I'm definitely fighting and you know that." Alyssa said.

"I'm fighting as well. After all, what would the point of me training be if I don't fight?" Arca asked with a smile.

Azul nodded and smiled back.

"Alright, stay close to me or the Elite Arcanine and if things start looking bad run and don't look back. I'll come look for you if things turn out well. Make sure you look after each other. Also I'll shoot a Fire Blast into the air to signal I'm looking for you two but be cautious because it could also be someone else. After I shoot my Fire Blast, I'll wait at the forest edge for a while before coming to look for you both. Understand?"

Both girls nodded.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

Arca, Alyssa and Azul approached the Arcanine preparing to defend the area. They moved to the side and bowed as the three walk past them.

The girls stopped around the middle and Azul kept walking. The Arcanine near the girls closed and surrounded them, intent on protecting them.

Azul walked over to the three that accompanied him on the scouting.

"If things look bad nodded at any of you three, grab your comrades then grab the girls and run. If such a thing happens look after them, they can fend for themselves but I'd have a better piece of mind if there Arcanine who were really quiet watching over them."

The three Arcanine nodded.

"We won't let any harm befall them." One of them said.

"Good. Now lets do this."

Azul turned and faced the Arcanine nearby. There was at least twenty or thirty of them. Azul took a deep breath and then spoke in a raised voice.

"This is the first time we have been attacked by Houndoom, but I have fought them before and you should all expect them to not hold back. They will fight without mercy and kill every last Growlithe and Arcanine they can find. If any of you see Houndoom trying to surrounded one of the girls get of there and help, I don't care if two or three of you get over there, just get there and help them. Now how about we show these Houndoom we aren't easy prey!"

There a howl of agreement as all Arcanine, excluding Arca and Alyssa, howled and then got themselves ready as they saw the Houndoom come into view.

_This is it, _Arca thought.

Arca scanned her eyes of the Houndoom quickly and counted at least twenty. They were pretty much even. This was going to be a long battle...that's for sure.

* * *

The fight had been raging on for roughly an hour. Neither side seemed to be take any real causalities.

Arca was currently fighting off a Houndoom whom she had hurt badly and she hadn't been touched yet due to how fast she was. There were a few attacks she had narrowly dodged. This battle was really putting Arca on edge because she had never fought before ere now.

Arca charged up a Fire Blast and shot it. She started running towards the Fire Blast while charging up a Flame Cutter. The Fire Blast explode after hitting the Houndoom and Arca swung her paw forward, getting the Houndoom in the face. Due to the heat of the attack, the Houndoom died.

Arca turned to face another Houndoom but was reward with a Fire Blast to the face. She flew a metres and hit her back on a tree. She screamed at how hard she hit the tree. She was surprised she didn't feel any bones break.

She stood up through intense pain and was knocked back by claws raking through her side. She screamed again and fell to ground in unbearable pain. She could feel her blood pouring out of her wound, she heated her body to seal the wound but she saw the Houndoom raise a paw with claws extended intent on finishing her.

So she did the only thing she thought of...

She closed her eyes and screamed.

When she didn't feel anything she stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She saw another Houndoom stopping the paw.

"Don't kill her, you idiot! She's the one were after! She can be very useful to us." The Houndoom said staring at Arca lustfully.

_Oh no. Please don't do take me and do what I think your going to do._

The Houndoom walked towards Arca still staring at her.

"Yes, you'll do nicely."

He turned and barked an order to the other Houndoom. Two other Houndoom walked over to Arca and picked her up and they ran off.

The Arcanine began to howl as the Houndoom ran away. That was short lived as a Arcanine ran up to Azul with grave news.

"Alpha! Arca has been taken by the Houndoom! Myself and a few others tried to get to her but the Houndoom stopped us. I failed you and I am sorry." The Arcanine said with his head bowed.

"It doesn't matter you failed, what matters is your tried and although you weren't successful, you are alive. Do not let it trouble you." Azul said.

The Arcanine nodded and walked away. Azul noticed Alyssa walking towards him. He turned with deep sadness on his face.

"What's wrong? Where's Arca?" She asked.

Azul looked up at Alyssa with tears eyes, again something very rare to happen.

"The Houndoom have taken Arca."

* * *

**Take it easy with the reviews. I almost had tears while I was writing this. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and cya all next item.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Results

**Chapter 5: The Results**

**Hi all, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I was trying to get a chapter for another story done, then I had schoolwork and just today I came back from a Father's Day trip. So, here's the next chapter.**

**Just a quick heads up, in case you haven't noticed, most of the flashbacks in the story will be from Arca's POV, there might be some third person flashbacks but otherwise it will mostly be Arca's POV.**

* * *

Arca awoke to the feeling of movement. She opened her eyes slowly and saw she was being carried by a Houndoom. Her eyes widen in fear as she remembered a certain detail of what had happened during the battle.

**Flashback (Arca's POV)**

_His eyes were filled the look of lust which made me feel scared as I tried to crawl away only to find myself backed up against a tree. His next words sent shivers down my spine._

_"Yes, you'll do nicely."_

**End of Flashback**

Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. Her shiver gave away that she was awake as the Houndoom that was carrying her felt her shiver.

"Ah, awake are you now?" He asked rhetorical.

Arca felt her whole body tense up she felt her mind going haywire. She knew whom the voice of this Houndoom belonged to. She turned her head and saw he was looking at her with the same lust filled eyes as when they were back at the battle.

Arca shivered again as images of what could happen to her raced through her mind...though the one that scared her the most was...

Rape.

* * *

Azul, Alyssa and other Arcanine were scouring the surrounding area looking for Arca or at least some sign of her. So far, no-one had found nothing yet.

Till they heard a nearby shout.

"Azul! Alyssa! Over here!"

Azul and Alyssa turned the their heads to see an Arcanine looking at something waving them over. They looked at each briefly with looks of hope. They ran over where to the Arcanine was and looked down at what he was looking at and felt a spark of hope inside of them. In front of them was the one thing they needed to follow to find Arca.

Houndoom tracks.

Azul looked at the Arcanine who had found the tracks.

"Well done. Go quickly and gather the other Arcanine searching around with and bring them here."

The Arcanine nodded and sprinted off going to find all the Arcanine that had come with them to find Arca. Azul watched the Arcanine go before looking back at the tracks then in the direction they were going.

_Hang in the, Arca._

* * *

Arca was roughly dropped onto the ground of a den that she was taken to. She looked up at the Houndoom who had dropped her here and she was surprised she didn't notice this last time...

He was the Alpha of the Houndoom pack that had kidnapped her.

Arca's fear intensified tenfold as she realised this Houndoom could do whatever he wants with her but then a thought crossed her mind.

"What would your mate think of this?" She asked timidly.

The Houndoom's face seemed to soften and he looked sad suddenly. Arca looked at him curiously as if she had hit a soft spot.

The Houndoom looked down and to the side.

"She's dead." He murmured loud enough for Arca to her.

Arca's eyes widen as she realised she had brought back painful memories. She then had a thought and idea but she didn't necessarily like.

_I can't believe I'm about to do this,_ she thought.

Arca stood and walked over to the Houndoom while swaying her hips in a seductive manner and a put on a seductive look as well. She strutted over towards the Houndoom who still was looking away.

Arca's paws were the first thing to come into the Houndoom's view. He looked up at Arca to see her closer and looking all seducing. In all honesty, he liked it and he felt himself getting hard.

"Is that reason you took me? To have another mate?" Arca asked voice dripping with 'lust'.

Arca felt sick thinking of the word as she would never be like that but she had to be like that now if she wanted to try and get away.

"Yes...yes, it is." He replied his guard lowering.

Arca slowly walked circles around the Alpha while trailing her big, soft tail along him. He loved the feeling of her tail. He shivered at the feeling.

Arca stopped in front of him and placed her right paw on his shoulder. He flinched slightly thinking she was going to do something. Arca noticed and giggled childishly making the Alpha blush slightly.

"Then maybe I can help remove that pain because I know what it's like." Arca whispered pushing on his shoulder suggestively.

The Alpha smiled and failed to notice Arca's left paw becoming white hot, a sign she was about to use Flame Cutter.

"I like that idea." He whispered back leaning forward.

Arca smiled and leaned back.

"You sure you want it?" Arca asked laughing on the inside at how stupid this Houndoom was.

"Yes, I want it."

"Then let me give it to you."

Arca swung her left at a breathtaking speed and hit the Houndoom in the face. Well, she did say she'd give it to him.

"Well, I didn't say I wouldn't give it to you." Arca said laughing.

The Houndoom was on the ground groaning in pain though he managed to croak out one word before passing into darkness.

"Bitch..."

"I know I am." Arca said smiling.

Arca moved quietly towards the mouth of the cave and peered out. There were Houndoom everywhere. It was also nighttime, so, if tried leave now would be a good time...problem was she wasn't stealthy and she didn't blend in with the dark either.

_Now would be a good time to know what other Pokémon DNA I had in._

Just as she finished thinking that a white glow appeared and started at her tail moving upwards. She felt her body shrink and her limbs and tail change as well as some other changes.

When it finished and the light was gone, which alerted nearly ever Houndoom in the pack, she glanced over body and saw she was an Umbreon. She looked up as she heard paws running towards her direction. She moved over and leaned against the wall hoping to hide and hoping the yellow rings on her body didn't give her away.

All the Houndoom ran straight past her and into the den.

_Now is my chance to escape._

She moved away from the wall and sprinted forwards, the full moon above her giving her additional speed. She veered around buildings and using the to hide her. She came to the forest and just kept sprinting.

_Now to find them as they are likely looking for me._

Arca was focusing on running and thinking while glancing over her shoulder occasionally. When she glancing over her shoulder at one stage, she ran into someone and felt backwards a few feet.

She got up and shook her body then looked at who she ran into and gasped.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The sounds of computers working filled the laboratory that the humans were working in. A final beep tol them a test they were running was finished. The leader looked at the results and smiled.

Arca's blood contained, Arcanine, Ninetails and all eeveelution DNA. She was indeed the one he was after.

He smiled menacingly and walked away.

* * *

**And done. So who did Arca run into, what will the human do to catch Arca? Well, lets find out next time.**

**Cya all later.**


End file.
